


Strategy

by Keiraskinder



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: AU, Humor, M/M, OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 04:16:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19845394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keiraskinder/pseuds/Keiraskinder
Summary: Here goes OOC Boris – cheeky manipulative bastard, who is torturing poor Valery with his Evil Seduction Plans.And OOC Valery, who is of course head over heels for Boris and whose job is to just endlessly suffer through this shitty tale.AU for it’s Chernobyl HBO setting but there’s no mention of death or radiation or tragedy etc.Inspired by amazing story Ignorant Hard-working bastard by Elenatria.





	Strategy

**Author's Note:**

> This is not about real people.  
> I own nothing.  
> Please do not repost.  
> Not a native speaker.  
> Unbetaed.

\- Would you mind terribly if… Do you think maybe… You could help me with it? 

Boris is looking at Valery, pleading expression in his eyes. 

\- It’s been bothering me since my arrival here, and now it’s getting worse, day by day. In the mornings, it’s a wreck. One day, I just won’t be able to get up.

He is gripping at his left shoulder. It does indeed bother him sometimes. Last time it was just before Christmas. But some nice _massage_ would still come in handy. Just in case, you know.

\- Err, I… - Valery mumbles, looking both mortified and embarrassed. His cheeks are getting pink. – But I’ve never done it before… The massage thing I mean… For a ma… Or a wo… I mean for anyone… Umm… afraid I would be of no real help. Why don’t you go to the medics?

\- I won’t bother them with my problems at times like this, - Boris says woefully. – They have plenty of truly important matters to handle. 

\- But it’s alright if you cannot help, - he adds in a small sad voice. - I understand… I’ll just have to bear this on my own, then... This incredible _pain_ …

He glances at Valery sideways. Valery is standing in the middle of Boris’ hotel room. Boris had lured him here after dinner – and pretty tiresome business that was, too – for he wanted a little favor from Valery. Nothing serious, just a minor massage for his left shoulder. With benefits, if everything goes right. 

Boris is waiting for an answer, innocent and hopeful expression on his face. Valery looks up once, opens his mouth to say something, then shuts it again. Fidgets, looking around. Boris takes one small step in his direction. Valery braces himself.

\- All… All right, I guess I could give it a try.

\- Wonderful! – Boris exclaims cheerfully and immediately starts unbuttoning his shirt.

But they are not in a hurry aren’t they, so it takes Boris quite a few moments to get rid of his shirt and under shirt, while Valery tries his best not to glue his eyes to Boris’ chest and biceps. He is looking more and more tensed with each passing minute.

And for a reason, too, Boris thinks with no small amount of satisfaction. He is in great shape for his age. Broad shoulders, narrow hips, regal posture. 

He starts on his belt, and Valery jolts as if ready to sprint, his face getting very red all of a sudden.

\- Umm… I thought it was your shoulder?..

\- Of course it’s my shoulder, - Boris explains pleasantly, - but it would be just fantastic if you could also do a bit of my lower back, too. These things are all connected in our body, or so the doctors say. Ilyin definitely said that once, I remember.

He takes off his belt and then trousers, leaving just his knickers on, keeping a keen eye on Valery. Most Soviet-made knickers look like pillowcases, so Boris orders his from East Germany. Those look way more alluring on him, if he may say so himself.

Valery doesn’t know where to look. He takes off his glasses, then puts them on again. Clenching his fingers nervously. Lovely. Now what he needs is a few moments of nervous anticipation.

\- Wait a minute please, I will take a quick shower. It won’t take long. You may rest for a while. Here, read a news-paper while I’m gone.

Boris shoves a news-paper into Valery’s hands and marches to the bathroom, dutifully closes the door. Takes a one-minute shower and appears in the room with the smallest towel he could find around his hips. It’s the hand towel. The other one, the one they put on the floor after shower, was even smaller, but Boris thought it would be slightly over the top.

Valery turns to him abruptly and stumbles on the carpet. His jaw drops on the floor. So does his newspaper. And his eyes are suddenly bigger than his glasses. See? Strategy is everything.

Boris beams at him and arranges himself on the sofa, face down.

\- Over here, - he invites Valery who is still stuck to the same spot in the middle of the room.- And you can take your jacket off if you want, it’s really hot in here.

Valery shakes his head vigorously and approaches the sofa with caution.

\- Sit down, it will be much more comfortable – Boris says amiably.

Valery perches on the very edge of the sofa. He is obviously trying to shrink and take as little space as possible. Luckily the sofa is rather narrow. Boris moves a bit and accidentally touches Valery’s thigh with his naked hip. Valery swallows. Real loud.

\- Umm… Where is it again?.. The pain, I mean your… your shoulder?..

No wonder he doesn’t see Boris’ shoulder for he is looking anywhere but Boris’ gorgeous body on full display right under his nose, for God’s sake! That nerd.

\- Right here, - Boris gently takes Valery’s hand and places it on his shoulder. – Just rub a little, that’s all.

Valery moves his shaking fingers few inches up and down.

\- Could you apply a bit more pressure?.. And maybe use your second hand, too?..

This time, Valery does indeed try to imitate massage as it should be, and Boris doesn’t fail to praise this small success:

\- Ahhh… This feels so good… Yes, just like that ple… Please…

Valery’s hands are twitching a bit, and what he does is a light caressing. It’s good the man doesn’t make his living with massage, he would starve.  
Boris moans. 

\- Yessss Valera.. I am feeling so much better already… - he says in a dying voice. - You have no idea what you do to me.. 

And with this, Boris casually puts his Valery’s hand on his lower back, dangerously close to his buttocks.  
Valery’s breathing hitches, as if he were hyperventilating. But in a moment he obediently moves his hands lower and silently continues his manipulations. When one of his hands accidentally brushes Boris’s butt, Boris nearly screams with delight. Valery immediately takes his hands off Boris. His breathing is labored. Then, he starts again. 

Boris had prepared a small stock of massage oil and petroleum jelly in his drawer. Useful thing, petroleum jelly. You never know when you would need some right? On all sorts of occasions, that is.  
But they don’t need this massage oil, for Valery’s palms are sweating profusely. From time to time, he is also wiping his forehead. Poor soul.

Boris doesn’t forget to add strategically placed “Ahhs” and “Ohhs” and soft moans every now and then. 

\- Could you tell me what time it is? – Boris asks, lowering his voice to a sensual whisper and speaking into the pillow.

\- Errr, sorry?.. – Valery squeaks. By instinct, he bends over Boris a bit to hear the question better. And inhales. Then he immediately understands his mistake and jerks away. 

Boris doesn’t need to see Valery. Everything is going just perfect. You could cut tension in the air with a knife. Images that pass through Boris’ head (and no doubt Valery’s head) are immensely delightful.

Few more minutes pass, and Boris decides that’s enough for today. He doesn’t want to scare Valery away does he?.. He just wants him desperate enough to not hesitate when the time comes.

He casually rolls on his back. The towel elegantly slips a bit from his waist and is now covering close to nothing. Boris stretches languidly and innocently peers at Valery’s face. Valery looks like he is about to explode. Which he probably is. His eyes quickly dart to Boris’ groin and away. He is biting his lower lip. Boris is very well-endowed.

\- Valera… That felt amazing… Thank you so much – Boris says with all sincerity he can master. He slowly takes Valery’s hand – Valery is watching the process in horror - and starts doing small circles on the wet palm with his thumb as if distracted with some thoughts. – Now. If _you_ have a sore back or ..?...

Valery weakly shakes his head. It’s obviously hard for him to speak. He looks bewildered. He also looks like he could use a shower and a bit of privacy. As quickly as possible.  
Boris is pleased enough so he generously lets Valery go.

\- Well, if you change your mind, - he says moving his body to a sitting position next to Valery – their hips touch briefly, and there is an electric shock, – let me know.

He then lets his eyes slowly travel from Valery’s eyes to his mouth. Valery is just watching him helplessly. He simply cannot take his eyes off Boris, can he. Strategy!

Boris grabs his hand again.

\- Valera, - he says solemnly, - if you ever feel like I did today… Hurt, or sad, or… lonely… Remember that everything you need you can find _here_.

He actually meant to press Valery’s hand to his chest – to his heart, that is. But as Valery was stupidly wriggling trying to break free, their joined hands ended up a bit lower than that.

Khm. Now, his words got some new unexpected meaning. Well, Valera is not able to process information right now anyway.

Finally, Valery makes a huge effort, takes his eyes off Boris and springs into action.

\- Umm ... I… glad that I could… Any time… He replaces the lost words with movements of his hands. - Forgive me please, I… have some urgent business to attend to. I’ll see you in the morning.

He jumps from the sofa, nods to Boris without looking him in the eye, and bolts from the room. He is holding his hands at a strange angle. Bet there’s a wet spot on his front, Boris thinks.

Massage was not a bad idea though. Few more occasions like this, and Valery will come to him begging for it… Ahh what a treat _that_ will be!  


As to the actual quality of Valery’s massage, Boris believes an ant could do better, really. But that’s totally irrelevant for the moment.


End file.
